Guilty Gear High
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Sin Kiske is living a normal high school life like everyone else until one day he met two special girls that will reveal to him something big and dangerous that has been hidden from the world and will discover that he's not so normal himself. Sin will now have to fight against the monsters that wants to destroy the world as they are only known as Gears. Sin x Harem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**One Lightning Meets Two Valentines**

"Alright, another awesome to show everyone just how awesome I am!" A young man smirked himself at a mirror.

He has blue-green eyes and blonde hair. He wears a blue and white school uniform. He also wears a brown colored eye patch over his right eye, and a golden crucifix necklace around his neck.

"Sin, are you done checking yourself? You need to eat breakfast before going to school!" A woman's voice called out, the boy known as Sin groans of his worrying mom.

"Just finish mom, I'm coming!" Sin responded as he exits his bedroom walking down the stairs.

He soon makes his way to the dining room where the kitchen is also at seeing both his parents there with his mom doing some cooking in the kitchen while the dad is reading a newspaper at the table as he notices Sin just sitting down.

"Morning, Sin." The Dad greeted.

The dad is a handsome young man with long blond hair that's tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a dark-blue suit and black shoes.

"Morning, dad. Morning, mom. Hmm, this smells great." Sin said before eating the pancakes his mom made.

"You better eat up, you don't want to be late for school like last time." The Mom said.

She has blue hair that is very long, reaching down to her knees. She is also fond of yellow ribbons, as she has two on her head, and has reddish-brown eyes. She wears a black and pale-yellow sweeter that pass her shoulders and light-blue pants. She's also wearing a blue apron for cooking though she just finished.

"And please don't do anything dangerous too." The Dad begged his son.

"Oh, come on dad, it wasn't that bad, and it saved me two seconds to spare getting to my classroom." Sin said.

"Sin… you literally launched yourself out of a cannon crashing through two buildings including your school." The Dad deadpanned.

"Hey, traffic was being held up by the construction workers when the street was all messed up. How else was I supposed to get there in time?" Sin asked rhetorically.

"You could've taken a different route or called the school to let them know you were gonna be late." The Dad listed the safer way to his son.

"Do you have any idea how scared your mother reacted when she got word about it?" The Dad asked making Sin look down.

"Now, Ky, it's true I was worried, but we must not forget that Sin survived that crashes with barely a scratch on him." The mom reminded her husband that their son's tough body.

"But that still is no way of being reckless with himself, he can still get hurt and he needs to think more before he acts." The husband now known as Ky stated.

"I know, I know, and I promise not to do any crazy stuff." Sin promised.

"You say that before and yet you always managed to cause crazy things, like that time you unleashed a stamped of bunnies and squirrels through the whole town during a marathon." Ky recalled the "Running of the Fluffy and Fast" incident.

"I was seven and those little animals were hungry, I wanted to take them out to Burger King for lunch Plus, they looked like they needed the exercise frombeing ." Sin said.

"I thought it would've been cute to see those cute little bunnies and squirrels eating burgers together." The mom giggled.

"Dizzy, animals like them can't eat human food and most of the runners got paw marks and little scratches all over them." Ky pointed out to his wife now named Dizzy.

"At least no one got really hurt." Sin said.

"That's not the point, the point is that you need to be more carefully and take responsibility for the actions you caused. There were some runners that got terrified of bunnies and squirrels for months." Ky said.

"I get it, dad, I promise to stay out of trouble." Sin said as he finished eating his pancakes and got off the table.

"Alright, I'm off, you guys later!" Sin said before kissing goodbye to Dizzy and hugged his dad a little before running off to the door to outside.

After a few seconds of silent, Ky let out a heavy sigh of worries and Dizzy notices this as she sits next to him.

"You're worry about Sin finding out the truth?" Dizzy asked, knowing how her husband thinks.

"It's clear that we can't keep it hidden for long, Sin has already shown the display of feats that no normal humans could possible do, like how he survived the crash we talked about." Ky said.

"We knew the day would come for Sin to find out the truth about us and himself. Even if we wanted to live a normal family life, it couldn't last forever with the danger we faced before." Dizzy stated.

"I just hope Sin doesn't have to face those kinds of danger even when we tell me the truth, but I fear that may not be the case." Ky clenched his fist and Dizzy hold it in her hands.

"I always believe Sin was destined for great thing, and I know he'll do great. We just have to believe in him." Dizzy smiled.

"You always know how calm me in times like this." Ky smiled back then kiss her on the lips as she kissed him back.

**(With Sin)**

"Okay, just one more block and I'll be on time for first period." Sin said as he runs as fast as he can getting to the school.

Then when he made a right turn at the corner of the street, he suddenly crashes into someone falling onto the ground.

"Ow, sheesh pal, never heard of moving out of the way?" Sin asked as he got up on all four, but he felt something on the palm of his hand.

"I would have move out of the way if you had given me a warning." A girl said.

Sin snap his eyes open to see that he is on top of a girl.

The girl has the appearance of a tan-skinned teenage girl with white hair and golden eyes with bronze highlights. She wears what appears to a blue and white clothing that's almost like Sin's school uniform. Breasts sizes: CC-cup.

But what made Sin finally realizes is that the strange feeling he's been getting as he looks down to find his hand grabbing onto the girl's boob, he his hand did one squeeze making the girl's cheeks slightly blush as she tries to hold in the moan, keeping the emotionless expression.

"Would you please release your hand off my breast and off me?" The tanned girl asked.

"Oop, sorry about that, just trying to get to school." Sin apologized as he quickly got off and help the girl get up.

"I can understand that, is this school you're going to by any chance down this street?" The girl asked pointing at the street.

"Actually, yes, you're going there too?" Sin asked back, which would explain the familiar clothing that is the school uniform.

"Yep, me and my sister, we just transfer here not to long ago after moving to our new home." The girl answered.

"Cool, I'm Sin Kiske, by the way." Sin introduced himself.

"Greetings, I am Ramlethal Valentine." Ramlethal introduced herself to Sin.

"Ram! Are you okay?" Another girl called out running to Ramlethal and Sin.

"Is that your sister?" Sin asked.

"Yes, that would be her." Ramlethal answered.

The girl who is Ramlethal's sister also has white hair and light-blue eyes. She also wears the blue and white uniform for females, which looks more like a sailor girl uniform though the chest area seems a little tight, but not enough to bother the girl so it's good. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Ram, you okay, this guy didn't hurt you much?' The sister asked, Sin didn't mind that as he can tell that she's just worried about Ramlethal.

"Wait, Ram?" Sin confused of the name.

"It's a nickname she gave me, and do not worry sister. Sin here apologized and goes to the same school we'll be going." Ramlethal explained.

"Oh, well, that's great. It's nice to meet you, I'm Elphelt Valentine, Ram's twin sister." Elphelt introduced herself with a cute smile.

"Twins? That's unexpected." Sin commented.

"We were born in the same day, it's strange to others when we mentioned it though you don't find it strange." Ramlethal pointed out Sin's reaction.

"I guess I'm use to strange things, plus I can already tell you're telling the truth. So, it's cool." Sin smiled, giving them a thumb up.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you! I think we're gonna get along great!" Elphelt said with a cute smile.

"(Wow, that's so cute, both her and Ram-wait, what am I talking about? I just met them.)" Sin thought and shook it off.

"Anyway, I believe we have school to go to?" Sin gestured the way for the girl.

"My, what a gentleman." Elphelt complimented as she butterflies her eyes.

Soon, Sin with his two new friends and fellow students walk together making their way to a large building with a large humanoid dragon statue in the middle of the front yard of the school.

"Wow, the place looks a little more grand than I imagine!" Elphelt commented.

"It looks suitable, a fine place for students to come here." Ramlethal said.

"Yeah, while most people would think going to school is boring, and I know the feeling sometimes, but I always had this weird feeling that this school is special. And I know you're gonna have a great time here." Sin assured.

"I believe you." Elphelt said and Ramlethal nodded in agreement.

"Then ladies… welcome to Guilty Gear High!" Sin announced and the three started walking to the school with the sisters following Sin.

"Ram, you can feel it from him too, right?" Elphelt asked, whispering to Ramlethal's ear.

"Yes, I sense some powerful magic energy in him yet it's small right now. I believe he is not aware of this as well." Ramlethal said, staring at Sin's back.

"You think we should tell him about our… "special" gift? I have a strong feeling we can trust him." Elphelt believed with confident.

"You sound very sure to a guy we just met." Ramlethal noticed it.

"It's just a strong feeling, plus I think he could be… our soulmate!" Elphelt awed with her pupils change into pink shape hearts.

"I may not feel much emotions, but I also believe that I feel… close to him too." Ramlethal blushed slightly.

**(Class 2-A)**

"Wow, not only did we meet each other outside, we're also in the same class together!" Elphelt excited as she, Ramlethal, and Sin are standing outside of the classroom, Class 2-A.

"Yeah, it's definitely a weird coincidence." Sin chuckled.

"Or perhaps it was meant to be, such as destiny." Ramlethal stated her opinion.

"Destiny, as in fated to be married together?" Elphelt asked, acting more excited with a tiny blood dripping on her nose.

"Huh… married?" Sin shocked of the girl's sudden mention of marriage.

"Oh, no, no, no, I didn't mean to sound weird just now. Sorry." Elphelt snapped out of her love fantasy and wipe the tiny blood away.

"You'll have to forgive her, she reads too many love novels and watch some romance movies too." Ramlethal explained her sister's sudden behavior.

"Oh, it's no worries, I mean I guess every girl would dream of something special like marriage." Sin said, doesn't mind that though getting a weird feeling to consider something like that in his future.

"I wouldn't dream too much, kid. You won't be able to see the reality if you're too distracted." A man with a deep voice said sliding the door open, spooking Sin and Elphelt a bit while Ramlethal remains silent.

The man is a tall, muscular man with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wears a workout gym clothing of a long-sleeved red shirt and pants with a whistle hanging on a black string wrapped around his neck. He also wears red metal headband that bears the words 'Rock You', while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE'.

"Oh, hey there, Coach Sol." Sin greeted.

"You were cutting it a bit close being late to school today." Sol pointed out as he looks at his watch.

"Sorry, I was just these girls the way here since they're gonna be your new students." Sin explained and showed Sol the girls.

"I see, you two are the new students. I'm Sol Badguy, your homeroom teacher and I also serve as the school's gym teacher." Sol introduced himself to them.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I promise, Ram and I will be on our very best behavior here." Elphelt greeted.

"I'll be the judge of that, just get in so we can get class started." Sol turned around getting back to the class.

"Don't worry, he may seem scary and grumpy at first, but he's a caring guy. You'll see." Sin said.

"I'll take your word for it." Elphelt said nervous.

Sol stands in front of the chalkboard looking at the two new female students.

"(So, those two are like "them" though not as bad, and it looks like Sin is gonna be in for a big ride soon.)" Sol thought serious as a strange skinny figure crawls on the window fast without being notice.

**(Later)**

"So, how are you enjoying school so far?" Sin asked the Valentine sisters.

"Great, everyone is nice to us and some of the boys thinks I'm a cutie." Elphelt said happy.

"The day is fine, though some were giving me strange looks like somethings wrong with me." Ramlethal mentioned.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure everyone will warm up to you." Sin hoped.

"Well, I'll catch you at the cafeteria, I'm going to the bathroom." Sin walked out of the classroom.

In the men bathroom, he sighs in relief that he finished peeing in the toilet and began washing his hands while humming his favorite song. Then he heard something like fast-moving footsteps creeping up behind him, he turns around only to find nothing thinking he must be imaging things, but suddenly he got smack in the face and crash to a wall.

He groans in pain and look up in both shock and horrify of seeing a big monster with the lower body of a snake and the upper part a green vicious cat with sharp fangs and claws as it growls at him.

"What the…?" Sin couldn't even ask a question upon seeing something that should in children's imagination.

The Cat-snake monster roars at Sin before pounces to him with its claws launch to the head, Sin manages to dodge the claw attack as it only cut off the eyepatch though Sin is too distracted by fear to notice that as he rolls pass the scaly-feline monster.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, major SHIT?! What the fuck is going on?" Sin asked hoping for some explanation to tell him before he gets kill.

The Cat-snake monster turns around going for the attack again as it will use a little more speed to make sure the boy doesn't get away again then leaps toward him. Sin held out his hand begging it to go away, and the eye that was covered from the eyepatch starts glowing red and black with electric sparks emitting as his hand is spiked of red electric currents. Then uncontrollably Sin shot red-black lightning bolt straight through the Cat-snake monster shocking as it screams in pain for a few seconds until it stops, and the monster drops down all burned up and dead with a hole in its chest to the back.

Sin became more shock of what happened: first there's this weird monster that was trying to kill it and he somehow killed it with lightning that he generated somehow from his hand. Sin can only just sit their and stare at the roasted dead body and looks up at the ceiling.

"Whoa…" The word Sin can say at everything that just happened.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Yes sir, it's a new story of the game series Guilty Gear in an Alternative Universe where everything is normal like ours, or at least that what is seems to be. Sin as the main character will soon discover the hidden secrets of dangerous creatures and will learn to master his own power he just discovered in a close to death experience as he'll learn more from the few people he knows that knew about it. Like his parents, perhaps.**

**And he will also find himself getting something he never thought he could get, a harem.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealing the Magic Secrets and the Danger**

Dizzy is just finished vacuuming the house as part of her daily housewife chores before sitting down on the couch for a break to watch some TV, but just when her thumb was about to press down on the power button of the remote she sense a strong presence.

"No, this feeling… it can't be!" Dizzy worried as she drops the remote.

Her cellphone started ringing of getting a call, she quickly picks it up to see the caller is her husband calling from work.

"Honey, I was just about to call." Dizzy answered the cellphone.

"_Did you feel that strong magic power too? Cause I just I felt it from my office." _Ky said sounding worry.

"I did, this power is our son that means something must've happened to him." Dizzy feared the Sin got attacked.

"_Not to mention his magic can only be unleash this much when his eyepatch is removed, or his magic somehow leaked out." _Ky added.

"And it happened on a school day too, no doubt everyone there is gonna notice that." Dizzy pointed out, fearing that the secret will be blown like cats out of the bag.

"_Don't worry, I don't think Sin's magic could've destroyed anything even though it was strong for a moment. So, I don't think anyone would notice." _Ky pointed out.

"But there's still the matter of Sin discovering his power, that means he can't hide from him any longer." Dizzy worried.

"_I know, which is why we're going to tell him everything once he gets home from school, though I think he'll be home earlier." _Ky said.

"What makes you say that?" Dizzy asked.

"_Just a hunch, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye Dizzy." _Ky said.

"Bye Ky." Dizzy said before hanging up and became sad of how her son will react to the truth.

"I hope we can figure something out." Dizzy said to herself.

**(With Sin)**

Sin is just sitting in the boys' bathroom to do his "business" but got attacked by a monster snake-cat that was going kill him and suddenly got struck by lighting that came out of Sin's hand killing the weird mix animal monster.

"Did… did I really do that?" Sin asked himself as he can see the little top part of his sleeve being burned and little smoke coming out of it.

"It would seem you have slayed the Kobr-cat on you very first try."

Sin jump from the sudden voice of a girl and turns around shock to see Ramlethal and Elphelt standing in the boys' bathroom which should be weird and gross out, and they don't care about the bathroom rules as they are more focus on the dead cat-snake monster and they don't appear to be gross out about it.

"Sin, are you okay?" Elphelt asked checking on him to see if he has any cuts or bruises.

"I think so, except that I almost died and killed the creepy cat-snake thing." Sin answered.

"It looks like you just discovered you magic power as a Gear.' Ramlethal stated.

"My what as a what?" Sin confused as he can tell that this girl seems to know more what's going on.

"Wait, he's a Gear like us, are you sure?" Elphelt asked shock.

"Not entirely, I do sense some Gear essence from Sin but not a hundred percent. Perhaps he is half Gear and half human." Ramlethal guessed.

"What the FUCK you're talking about?" Sin demanded as the sisters aren't making any sense.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot that you may not actually know about all this." Elphelt apologized and notice a scratch on his arm that is bleeding.

"Oh no, you're hurt." Elphelt said getting a closer look.

"Huh, guess I didn't notice that." Sin said, that feline-reptile must've strike his arm without being noticing it or felt it.

Elphelt places a hand on the wound and the next thing Sin knows, her hand glows pink for a few seconds and remove her hand to show the wound is completed healed like nothing happened.

"What… how…?" Sin asked freaking out a little more.

"It's a little healing spell I know since I'm a Gear." Elphelt explained a little.

"And you're about to learn all that once you get home." Sol said spooking the girls and Sin.

"Uncle Sol, you know this too?" Sin asked freaking out.

"Way more than you know, kid. Now come on, I'm taking you home so your parents can explain everything, and you girls are coming too." Sol said in a dead-serious tone.

"Wait, what about the dead monster cat-snake?" Sin asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Sol said as he put the corpse over his shoulder.

"This day just got weirder." Sin said as he got up with a little help from Elphelt and they all left the school early.

**(Kiske House)**

Ky arrives to the house after completing some of the work back at the office and living to the rest to the other workers and enter the house seeing his wife standing there as she was expecting him.

"Sin's here, with Sol and two new girls of his school who are also Gears like me and Sol brought a dead Kor-cat that Sin apparently killed." Dizzy reported.

"I didn't expect any of this to happen in one day." Ky sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side, Sin made two new friends at school and they're both girls." Dizzy said trying to cheer up the mood.

"Time to face the music." Ky said as he walks to living room with Dizzy where the others are waiting.

"Hey son, I'm sure you have lots of questions about what you just experience today." Ky said.

"Yeah, like how the FUCK did I shoot lightning from my hand and this weird feeling from under my eyepatch, what's with the shit cat-snake monster that attacked me, and what exactly is a Gear?" Sin asked angry, confused, and scared at the same time.

"Sin, language!" Dizzy scolded.

"You better tell him, Ky, he's your kid and I don't like doing long explanation." Sol said.

"Sin, I'm sure you notice something odd about yourself like being able to survive the building crashing." Ky pointed out.

"I kinda thought the buildings were weak, but now that you mention it that's highly unlikely." Sin realized this.

"And I'm sure you also felt your body changing, not in the way you learn from health class." Dizzy said.

"Like that I just electrocuted the monster to death then yeah, I notice." Sin nodded as he rubs his hand.

"And Ramlethal did mentioned that I'm half human and half Gear, whatever that is." Sin added.

Dizzy and Ky look at each other knowing the time has come and look back at their son.

"Gears are artificial magical creatures created with the intention to advance evolution of the human race, but they were made for war and ended up going against their creators except for a few that were able to retrain their free will and chose to side with the humans. Including me." Dizzy explained as she reveals her reptilian, salamander-like tail and her two wings: the right is dark green, and the left is white blue.

"Whoa, you're like a freaking fallen Angel!" Sin gasped.

"Hehe, that's exactly what your father called me as his "Beloved Fallen of Love" when he purposed to me." Dizzy giggled as Ky blushes a bit.

"Wait, you knew about her not being human, dad?" Sin asked.

"Yep, you see I was part of a special secret group that was formed to hunt down the evil Gears and one of my mission was to bring down your mother, but upon first glance I knew she was different than the rest and I decided to spare her." Ky explained.

"We did kinda fought each other a few times before we decided to stop hiding our love and let me tell you, father is quite the warrior in those days with his swordsman skills and lightning power." Dizzy mentioned.

"Wait, you can do lightning too?" Sin asked shock.

"Yep, there are some humans out there who have magic powers and I'm one of them." Ky demonstrated by showing blue lightning emits on his hand and shot it at a flower that got burn.

"Awesome!" Sin amazed.

"And I'll have to get a new flower later." Dizzy glared at Ky.

"Hehe, sorry." Ky apologized with an embarrassing chuckle.

"When you were born, you inherited our magic and it grew stronger as you got older and it was starting to leak out of control as you weren't aware of your powers." Ky explained.

"So, we decided to turn ask Sol here to make something that could keep your powers in check." Dizzy mentioned, bringing Sol into this conversation.

"What do you make to seal my power? Also, can you do magic too" Sin asked his godfather.

"I'm gonna answer the second: yes, I can do magic and it's because I'm a Gear myself and I'm pretty flaming powerful." Sol smirked.

"It's true, Sol is known to be the most powerful Gear in the world and the most dangerous." Dizzy mentioned.

"This headband I'm wearing is a special limiter to keep my immense power in check and the special limiter I made for you, you're wearing it." Sol pointed at his eye to give Sin a hint.

It only took him literally 25 seconds to realize what Sol is taking while scratching his eyepatch until he realizes the other truth.

"My eyepatch is the limiter?" Sin surprised.

"How long have you been wearing that exactly?" Elphelt asked curious.

"Since my 9th birthday, it's been eight years since then." Sin answered.

"And you had no idea that your eyepatch is limiter for your magic, or you have magic power to begin with?" Ramlethal asked, acting like she thinks Sin is dense.

"We were very good at keeping the truth hidden until now, which we hoped it would stay that way for a little while longer." Dizzy said.

"But why did you hide all this from me? I always felt like there is a part about myself that was missing, and I was different than everyone else, I couldn't figure it out until now. Feeling that I didn't really fit in with this normal life." Sin confessed of how he feels about himself sometime and look at his hand as small sparks of the red and black lightning.

"Believe me, sweetie, I know how you feel when I was living with your father trying to hide my Gear powers, but I learned to live this life and be myself once in a while." Dizzy explained about herself.

"We just wanted you have a normal life and not have to worry about the Gears and the danger that me and Sol face." Ky said as he and Dizzy care for their son.

"It sounds like you guys are superheroes!" Elpheth commented.

"It may sound like it but trust me when I say this that going on secret missions and fighting against other Gears is a lot harder than it looks, especially when it comes to keeping innocent people out of the fight." Sol said serious.

"He's right, there are things we did back then we hope to never do again." Ky said looking down at his hands, still feeling the things he stained his hands on.

He saw Dizzy's hands taking his in hers and look to her face that holds a gentle smile that always makes him happy whenever he feels sad about something like right now and thinking about the old days of how he was in the special group, Ky can always count on Dizzy to cheer him up from the sadness thoughts as she is the one and only beloved Fallen Angel for him in his life and will always be together with her even after death. He can still remember the day he met Dizzy on one of his missions to deal with a group of Gears that were attacking a small village, when he was fighting them, he found Dizzy who didn't seem like the others to harm anyone and looked cute too. Ky decided to spare her and left after defeating the evil Gears, and later they start meeting each other again becoming friends and soon their love blossoms into the loving married couple they are now.

"But deep down we knew that we couldn't keep the secret hidden from you, though we were also afraid of how you would react to the truth and would hate us for it." Dizzy explained.

"Well, I am angry that you kept this from me… but I can also understand that you guys just wanted protect me from the danger and all. Plus, you guys are like secret superheroes, so it's good." Sin smiled.

"Wow, you took that very well." Elphelt complimented.

"Truth be told; I've been actually angry, confused, and scared at the same, but hearing everything made me feel happy that I finally know what I've been missing." Sin explained with a silly smile.

"It would seem you have a very open mind which would also explain the other students saying you're not doing so well in school." Ramlethal recalled.

"Is that so, have you been keeping up with your study, young man?" Dizzy asked with the serious mother stare.

"O-O-Of course, I've been studying hard and not reading some manga in secret during class." Sin lied horribly as his eye is twitching and few sweats dripping down on his face. Yeah, like anyone is gonna buy that.

"I saw you reading a pirate manga during history class." Ramlethal blurted out making Sin go pale as Dizzy's face becomes angrier.

"How did you know?" Sin asked.

"I was sitting behind you in class while Elphelt was sitting next to you on your left to the window." Ramlethal answered.

"Damn, I forgot about that." Sin said.

"Sin Kiske, classes are for learning, not for goofing off and the things you learn there are important to help you get through life, so you learn use what you learned after your graduate." Dizzy lectured angry as her body is glowing of demonic dark-green and white-blue aura on both sides with two figures: one being the Grim Reaper as the left wing and an angel-looking woman as the right wing.

"Whoa, whoa, mom… I was this close to being killed by the monster cat-snake at school in the men's bathroom if my power didn't appear." Sin pointed out and hoping it would avoid being punished by his mother.

Dizzy wanted to slap the boy so hard on the face he would be unconscious for days, but she also knew that Sin is right that he just almost experienced the life-threating danger earlier, she calm herself down from the anger as the two colors demonic aura disappeared along with the two figures vanished too.

"When you put it like that, I guess you're off the hook for today." Dizzy decided not to punish Sin much to the boy's relief.

"But tomorrow, I am going to make sure you actually study so hard your brain will explode of too much knowledge!" Dizzy threatened.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sin saluted like a frozen statue.

"She almost reminds me of our mom." Elphelt whispered to Ramlethal's ear.

"Except she's a lot nicer and a better mother." Ramlethal responded.

"Now that all's that been out of the way, we can now focus on training Sin to control his power and you girls are joining in." Sol said to the different twin sisters.

"What?" They asked.

"And trust me when I say this, what I got in store like make you wish for death." Sol smirked evilly as the girls and Sin started to feel scared of this.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Now Sin have learned the truth about his parent's secret life including Sol and the Valentine sisters are magical warfare creatures known as Gears and Sin is half Gear with magic powers he inherited from Ky and Dizzy. He'll be learning a lot more of his powers and will discover more truths about the Gears as his big adventure in life has only just begun!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sol Badguy's Gear Training of Hell!**

"And that students, is how the Great Wall of China was made." The History Teacher finished telling the students about ancient Chinese history.

While most were paying attention to the lesson, Sin is mostly thinking about how his whole life has changed and it all started with the cat-snake monster attacking him in the bathroom and he just discovered his family's secret soon after that, it's only been two weeks since that day and Sin is still having some trouble accepting this truth. There is also the fact that his own mom, his Uncle Sol, and the two new cute girls he met are something called Gears that are magical creatures with strange powers, and apparently, he's half Gear and half human.

"Hey, Sin." Elphelt whispered to Sin gaining his attention.

"Are you alright?" She asked worry.

"Uh, oh, no worries, I'm just spacing out a little." Sin said putting on a little tough act.

"Okay, I just hope you don't "space out" when we get to Sol-Sensei after school." Elphelt reminded him of that.

"Oh man, I was REALLY hoping we just skip it today." Sin winced.

"I'm afraid that he'll find us if we even try to skip his training." Ramlethal pointed out.

"You'd be surprise by that. One time when I tried to skip my classes back in middle school, I accidently met up with Uncle Sol and he instantly knew I was skipping my class today, he literally dragged me back to school and I a hard lesson to never skip school on him again." Sin explained.

"Aw, he cares about your education, that's sweet!" Elphelt awed.

"The old man grabbed my leg and like I said, he dragged me back to school, I wouldn't call that sweet." Sin stated with a sweatdrop.

Five more minutes later and the final school bell rang telling everyone they can go home as the teachers reminds the students about the lessons they'll continue on and some of the homework they have to do, but for Sin and the odd twin sisters they'll be doing another lesson.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sin sighed as he packed his things in his school bag.

**(Sol Badguy Flame of Corruption Dojo)**

"You know, I'm still surprised that Sol-Sensei has his own martial art dojo while being a gym teacher." Ramlethal commented as she and sister with Sin standing in front of a small building.

"Yeah, from what my dad told me, Uncle Sol was the strongest fighter in the world when he entered this big world martial art tournament and I'm pretty sure he either had his power sealed or he was using his powers which has me worried." Sin explained about Sol's fighting days.

"I would still kick some major asses against 50 Gears with my powers sealed away, which is why I'm also known as the Flame of Corruption." Sol stated as he walks out of the dojo.

"Hello sir, we're ready for whatever you got for us today!" Elphelt saluted.

"Including the part where you break our bones, make he us bleed, and probably break our spirit." Ramlethal added emotionless.

"Come on, Uncle Sol, it's only been two weeks since you started training us. Can you at least make the training easy for a little while?" Sin begged.

"Sorry kid, but I don't do easy because the best way to get better at yourself is pushing yourself further." Sol said before walking back into his dojo.

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Sin sighed.

And thus, Sol Badguy's Gear Training of Hell begins with some over the top exercise of 200 push-ups with a heavy rock on their backs, both Sin and Ramlethal are hanging in their getting to 151 while Elphelt is having trouble keeping up as she is only up to 98.

Next the three runs around the abandoned neighborhood while each are dragging four monster truck tires tied to them with Sol sitting on Sin's tires adding a little extra weight, they have to run about 10 miles in a loop 10 times, and the day is also hot so it's hard for them to run in the heat.

The next training exercise is rock climbing, but in this one the three trainees will have to climb the thirty feet tall rock wall without using their legs at all which is difficult, especially for Elphelt consider she falls off the most though she always show the never give up attitude and kept getting back up.

This training exercise may seem a little insane to most as Sol has the three high schoolers stand on the tip of the spikes on only one toe as they also have concentrate their Gear power into their toe to keep themselves up and the spike piercing them. After going through it for forty minutes and they have to do it all over again, only this time they would have to stand on the spike with one finger for another forty minutes which Sin and the girls are getting very tired from the first half.

The next exercise involves endurances and durability, they have to stand completely still on the spot they're standing on with a cannon about 15 feet across from them and they have to stop the cannon with their own bare hands after its fired. Ramlethal and surprisingly Elphelt are doing a little well catching the cannon ball with their hands with some magic enhancement of their Gear ability, but Sin is not doing well as he keeps getting push back and fall down even though he can take the cannon balls hit well.

"Come on, Sin, if you step up then you'll be helpless against others who want you and your family dead." Sol shouted hoping to motive his Godson.

Sin groans in pain as he slowly gets back up, deep down he knew that Uncle Sol is right about others like those might know about Gears or those who are Gears will want to hurt his family and friends, thinking about all that makes him angry and stood back on the spot.

When another cannon ball is shot toward Sin, he starts to feel his electric powers coming into his hands and held out his hand when the cannon ball got close a black-red bolt of lightning shot through the cannon ball and toward the cannon causing an explosion destroying the cannon.

"Whoa!" Sin surprised that he did the lightning bolt, almost like what he did to the cat-snake monster last week.

"That was amazing, Sin!" Elphelt jumped on Sin to give him a hug and rubbing her boobs on his chest which made him blush a bit.

"Good job, you seem to be getting a little better with using your power." Ramlethal complimented on Sin's progress.

"Nice job, kid. Looks like you decided not to hold yourself back anymore." Sol smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted to pretend that none of this was real and try to live a normal life, but now I realize that this power is a part of me and I have to accept or else I'll just be running away from myself." Sin stated looking at his hand emitting a small electric spark around it.

"Glad to hear, that means you're ready for the next level of my training." Sol said.

"Is it… going to be more brutal than what we've been doing for the past two weeks?" Sin asked nervously.

"Maybe, but won't be until tomorrow, right now it's time for you guys to go home." Sol pointed at the clock showing them the time for Sol's training session has ended.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Uncle Sol." Sin said as he and the girls walk out together.

"That kid… he's really going to be something special, don't you agree, Ky?" Sol asked himself as he watch Sin leaving and took out a bottle of beer to enjoy some drinking to himself.

**(Tomorrow)**

"Ah man, got to hurry! Don't want to keep Uncle Sol waiting forever or else he'll come to me!" Sin worried he runs through the street.

The reason for Sin running to the dojo and want with the twins is because today was his turn to clean the classroom which took him a little while and he also helped some students carrying a few boxes around, he didn't mind helping others and hopefully Sol will be able to understand that.

Then he heard an amazing solo guitar playing that sounds close, being curious of the rock sound he decided to check it out really quickly then head to Sol's dojo for today's training.

Sin got to where the sound is coming from, looking around for a bit until he spotted some people gather around a corner of the street, Sin gently pushes himself through the little crowd and amaze of seeing the woman playing the guitar and the amazing rock music he's been hearing.

The guitar playing woman has black hair in a bob cut and has red lips and a mole on her right cheek. She wears a red witch hat that has a skull face on it. She wears black leather choker around her neck with a gold ring that is connected to her shoulderless red jacket that she can easily take off and put on. She has a red mini skirt and thigh high heel boots with black panties underneath. Her has two different eye colors, her left eye is blue, and her right eye is green. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Wow!" Sin amazed of the woman's performance.

The rock star woman plays her guitar for about twenty more seconds and finish the song by jumping high about fifteen feet in the air and slams her guitar strings hard that caused a faint shockwave. Soon, the small crowd gave the rock woman a round of applauses and few boys whistling to her for being sexy with a guitar like that.

"Thank you, thank you, I hope you all enjoyed that and come back again soon." The rock woman smiled as the small crowd started to leave, all but Sin.

"Wow, you did really awesome!" Sin complimented.

"Thanks, and you seem like an interesting young man. You're in high school?" The rock woman asked as she puts her guitar in its case.

"Y-Yeah, I go to Guilty Gear High." Sin said as the rock woman got a little closer to him.

"Guilty Gear High, now that's an interesting place I wouldn't mind checking out, maybe you wold like to give me a tour there, handsome." The rock woman flirted with her hand on Sin's cheek.

Sin's face started turning red for this is the first time that a woman like her is flirting with him like she's into him even though they just met, he can feel his heart racing up a little and try his best to remain claim here.

"S-Sure, I would l-love to show you the school if you ever drop by." Sin stuttered.

"Great, and if you ever need a… private show, here's my card." The rock woman handed Sin her business card.

"I-NO. So, your name is Ino?" Sin asked.

"It's what I like to be called now and then, aren't you gonna share your name." I-NO winked.

"Sin, Sin Kiske." Sin introduced himself calmly.

"Sin, that's a very interesting name you got there." I-NO commented.

"Thanks, my parents put in a lot of thought into naming me before I was born, and the word "Sin" just came to them." Sin explained.

"Is that right?" I-NO said looking away little with a small frown on her face.

"Well, I'm heading home right now. My address is on the card, see you later." I-NO peeked Sin on the cheek with her lips before walking away while swaying her hips for Sin to see.

Sin just stood there both shocked and happy that the rock woman thinks he's a cool guy and even kissed him on the cheek, finding no other words to say than "Wow!" and look at I-NO's business card seeing the address on it. Then he heard his phone going off a little, he took it out to see it's a text message from Elphelt asking him where is he that he's taking longer to get here than planned.

"Oh no, I'm super late for Uncle Sol's training!" Sin panicked, quickly putting the business card in his bag and ran at full speed toward Sol's dojo. Hoping that Sol won't be mad at him for taking a slight detour.

Meanwhile, I-NO is walking on the sidewalk through the crowd until she came to the opening to an alleyway and turn there getting away from the crowded street as she continues walking through the dark place until she reaches the dead end. She leans on the wall of the dead end and look up staring at the blue sky thinking about that boy she met earlier.

"Hmm, Sin Kiske… you might be something looking forward to." I-NO said with a wicked smile.

Then as a piece of paper flies over the screen for a second with the electric rock sound in the background and a strange light, I-NO is no longer there like she just vanished into thin air or something more than that.

**(Sol's Dojo)**

"YOU IDIOT!" Sol shouted at Sin as the eyepatch boy froze in fear.

"You missed most of today's training because you were listening to a street performer?" Sol asked angry.

"I… I'm sorry, but her music was really good, and we talked for a bit." Sin tried to explain, but Sol stomp his foot causing a little earthquake.

"I don't care, you're going to stand outside while holding buckets of water in your hands and letting one stand on your head for the rest of the day!" Sol punished Sin for his tragedy.

"Yes, sir!" Sin said accepting the punishment as he doesn't want to get on Uncle Sol's serious bad side.

Sin is now standing outside of the dojo with one bucket of water being hold in each hand and the third bucket is on his head, it's been about 47 minutes and he's starting to feel both bored of this and a little tired from carrying these buckets until Sol's training ends which isn't for another couple of hours or more.

"Hey Sin, how are you doing?" Elphelt asked walking up to him.

"Doing great, so far." Sin answered.

"So, you met someone who likes to play music. How was she?" Elphelt asked curious.

"She was really amazing, the way she played her guitar is like she was able to play music before she was even born." Sin described about how good I-NO is with the guitar.

"Is that right, do you think I come to see her play too?" Elphelt asked.

"Sure, if you want to, I'm sure I-NO wouldn't mind more people liking her music." Sin said.

"Sweet!" Elphelt smiled and then a question pop in her head.

"Say, Sin… were you two really just talking?" Elphelt asked, Sin flinches a bit thinking about the kiss I-NO gave him earlier.

"Y-Yeah, that's all we did, just talking and stuff." Sin said nervous.

"Hmm, okay. I'm heading back in." Elphelt headed back inside the dojo, Sin let out a sigh of relief.

"(Why do I feel like someone is trying to take Sin away from me?)" Elphelt thought asked herself.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Man, the training Sin and the girls are going through is tougher than any martial training for other people as they slowly start to get stronger and Sin is getting better with using his Gear power. Not to mention he also got to meet a very sexy rock star woman who have seem to take an interest to the young eyepatch boy, as she seems to be more than meets the eye, and Elphelt is starting to have a certain feeling as she'll soon realize this.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Followed by a Big Shadow and Heart**

"Elphelt. Elphelt, are you okay?" Ramlethal asked her twin sister who is spacing out.

Elphelt is having some troubling thought about that woman Sin met four days ago when he missed training day with Sol, she never met the woman but something about her that made the young teen gear feel weird like Sin would pay more attention to that music performer than her as she pout her cheeks.

Then her thoughts were interrupted when Ramlethal pinched the cheek hard.

"Ow! Ram, what was that for?" Elphelt asked wincing from the pain.

"You appeared to be lost in thought and wouldn't respond to my voice, so I figured a little physically pain would bring you back to reality." Ramlethal explained.

"Oh, sorry about that… I guess I just had some thing that's been bother me, but I'm okay." Elphelt assured putting up her usually smile and two thumbs up.

"If you say so, though I think it would be wise to talk about it should you feel the need to it." Ramlethal said, letting her sister know that she's here for Elphelth.

"Thanks." Elphelt nodded.

**(With Sin)**

Sin is running along with his fellow classmates on the running track for today's gym exercise to push the students through the stamina to run faster and longer, and from the looks of it Sin is pulling two or three feet ahead of his class and completing the full five lap.

"Nicely done, Kiske, you're certainly getting better than before. I take it you've been keeping your body in shape after school." The gym teacher guessed.

"You could say that, Coach, I'm just trying to keep myself active now and then." Sin chuckled.

"With that kind of confident and speed in the legs, maybe you would join the track and field team." The gym teacher suggested.

"No thanks, I'm not into that kind of thing. I just like to enjoy life to the fullest." Sin smiled.

"I kinda figured you say that considering you never joined any clubs in the school. Go take a break for a few minutes and I'll call you up for another drill." The gym teacher said pointing his thumb at the small grassy hill.

"Sure thing, Coach." Sin said before walking away and laying on the grass.

High on top of the school rooftop staring down at the students from the edge very close to the fence, a long figure seems to be doing some people watching though his eyes have caught the sight of one certain blonde boy with an eyepatch.

Sin got called back by the gym teacher to run around the track again, only this time he'll be jumping on the obstacles along the way to see how high he can jump while running to help keep his balance.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Sin grinned before he ran on the gym teacher's command.

Sin jump over the little running fences easily and even going over 15 feet far thanks to all that extra training he did with Sol and the girls though he had to wear those heavy weight gears around his ankle which made it very difficult to move around, but now his feet feels lighter than a feather almost like he could fly though at a short distance it was still a good feeling. Sin ran toward the last little running fence in attempt to jump over it like all the others, but suddenly something felt off as his leg got caught in the running fence and trip over.

"What the…?" Sin confused; the jump was strange as if something was… grabbing his leg for a moment.

"Hey Sin, you okay?" The gym teacher asked.

"Y-Yeah, just trip a little." Sin answered as he got up.

"Hey Coach, was that one set up higher than the others?" Sin asked.

"No, they're all set on the exact same height." The gym teacher answered.

"Huh, strange… I must've been distracted or something." Sin shrugged with a chuckle.

Back at the rooftop, the lone figure is gone like he just vanished from thin air.

"Hmm?" Elphelt looked in a direction to her left as she and Ramlethal are walking in the hallway together while carrying two boxes each.

"Is something wrong?" Ramlethal asked.

"I thought I felt something… strange around the school." Elphelt said, not sure if it was just her imagination or not.

"I did not detect any abnormal readings of any Gears here expect for Sol." Ramlethal informed.

"Guess I was just imagining it then." Elphelt shrugged before the sisters walk to take the boxes to the gym.

**(Later)**

"Okay, I got the noodles for mom and some of this squid ink too. She said she wanted to make an Italian dish that involves eating pasta with ink, sounds strange but I'm sure it tastes good." Sin hoped as he exits the grocery store with a little plastic bag in one hand.

Sin walks through the neighborhood on the route he would always take to getting home after school and doing some fun things like going to the arcade for a while, everything is peaceful seeing a few people walking by and little kids playing ball, but it would appear a shadow is stalking the young half-Gear boy.

Sin felt a strange feeling from behind and turns around wondering if there's someone following him only to find no one, then he heard a noise from the front and got in a defense position only to see a cat running along that tripped an empty glass bottle.

"Oh, just a cat." Sin chuckled as the cat walks up to his leg and cuddle its body on him.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest, I wish I could take you home with me though I'm a bit more of a dog lover." Sin said as he pets the cat on the head and taking out a little piece of ham he got and fed the cat.

"I wonder if Elphelt is interest in cats?" Sin asked himself before the cat ran off and he got back to heading home.

A few minutes later, Sin is just a few blocks away from home to enjoy some peaceful time with his family and looking forward to trying out the squid ink noodles for dinner.

However, from behind Sin felt his left shoulder being grabbed which spook him a bit and turns around to see who it is only to find no one there which was a major shock to the lightning boy before somehow being thrown to a wall.

"Ow, what the fuck was that?" Sin winced as he got up and making sure the grocery is safe otherwise, he would have to face his angry mom.

"Alright, who's out there? Come out!" Sin demanded but got no responds as he looks around trying to find the culprit.

"Damn, is this guy some sort of invisible Gear?" Sin asked.

"You are half correct about that." A man's voice said.

Sin quickly turn to where he thought the voice came from and shot a little lightning bolt from his finer like a gun, but the only thing he hit was a corner of a wall.

"I am in fact a Gear, but I'm not invisible." The man said.

Sin felt his arm being grabbed and another grab around his neck with a firm grip. Sin struggles to break free of whatever is holding him though he couldn't move his legs now as he felt them being bitten by something with sharp teeth making him groan in pain.

"(Damn it, how is this guy doing this… could it be those mind power things?)" Sin thought asked as he tries to figure out this Gear's power.

As he continues to struggle the unknown grip, his head turns around and his eyes widen upon seeing something that is unbelievable.

Sin's shadow is bigger than his normal shape because of the strange second shadow grabbing hold of it with red glowing eyes and its mouth is over his shadow's head.

"No way… my shadow?" Sin shocked.

"Indeed, I can control my shadow to attack other people's shadow like grabbing the arm and the owner gets grab as well because of how shadows are always mimicking the owner since the day they are born." The mysterious man explained as the monster shadow's grip on Sin's neck gets tighter.

"I see, then you won't mind giving your shadow a little light." Sin groaned as he made a fist with a thumb out and shot an electric shock at the shadow hoping that it would get off him.

And it worked at the shadow screech in pain forcing to let go of Sin's shadow and rolls away about a few feet.

"Impressive, you're one of the first few to have escaped my grip like that." The mysterious man complimented as the shadow monster growls in anger.

"Look buddy, I don't know what your deal is going after me, but I have to get home before mom starts to get worry and I might not be able to eat the squid ink noodles for dinner." Sin stated with electric currents emitting from his hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that because my shadow monster is also hungry, and it's been a few days since his last feeding." The mysterious man said and literally comes out of the shadow monster revealing himself.

He's a very attractive man, sporting long flowing hair, black sleeveless turtleneck, wears a blind fold to cover his eyes, and strong features overall. The shadow monster also appeared next to him with the glowing red eyes and has a strange symbol on the left side of its chest.

"I advise you to run right now because wasting time with me and my shadow will prove to be your downfall." The mysterious man warned.

**(Music: Black Sheep, Sonata Arctica)**

"Run? As if I run from someone who tried to kill me and something tells me if I let you go, you might do harm to other people too, so I hope you're to 'snack' on more of my lightning." Sin glared as he threw the grocery bag onto a light pole.

"Very well, don't say I didn't gave you a fair warning." The mysterious man said as his shadow monster roars.

"Well, you're about to learn that Sin Kiske never backs down from a fight." Sin smirked before shooting lightning bullets from his fingers.

The mysterious man simply raise a hand and a shadow shield appear blocking the electric shots and charge to Sin to ram him toward the wall behind him, but Sin quickly got out of the way letting the shadow shield ram to the wall and ran toward the man fast by enhancing his legs to move fast. Sin threw a thunder punch aiming for the face, but the mysterious man just stood there not worry about the incoming electric punch and he suddenly drop into the shadow to dodge and instantly reappeared behind him.

"Oh yes, my name is Zato-1. Hope you remember that before your death." Zato introduced himself.

Sin turns around getting an uppercut from Zato and big shadow spikes raise up adding the extra damage to the attack sending Sin up about fifteen feet in the air, Zato didn't stop there as he sent some shadow tentacles after the boy who recovered in time to see it and on instinct swing his arm to unleash a wave to lightning at the shadow tentacles destroying them.

"Whoa! That's cool." Sin said.

Sin lands on his feet and slams his fist to the ground sending the electric wave at Zato hoping to catch him off guard with an attack from below, but unfortunately, the shadow man saw this coming and quickly move away from the spot for the electric attack burst out. Zato decided it was his turn to charge at Sin and sending sharp shadow tentacles at him as he dodges them though Zato's arm comes out of one sharp tentacle grabbing Sin's arm pulling him closer for an elbow strike to the face and form a giant shadow hand behind Sin to smack him away.

"Your power is strong, and you seem to be adapting on how you fight as well, despite the lack of proper training." Zato commented.

"Heh, I'm just getting started!" Sin charged a powerful charge when he put both hands together above his head.

"This is something I just came up with now, so get ready." Sin excited.

"**Seven Sea Thunder Wave" **Sin slammed his electric fists to the ground and unleash a giant red-black lightning bolt wave straight at Zato.

The former just stood there witness the dark electric attack coming at him fast, as if the world has suddenly gone slow motion Zato's mouth form a small smile, and the electric wave exploded into a big shocking explosion and would definitely do more than shock a person out-cold getting hit by that.

**(Music End)**

"That was quite powerful." Zato said shocking Sin as his eyes widen.

He look to see where the attack and Zato are wondering if he survive that attack, and Sin discover Zato did more than survive as a round dome of darkness has shield him completely from the giant thunder attack and when the dome reform back into the shadow monster.

"If you have fought anyone else or perhaps a different Gear then maybe your attack wouldn't hurt, but it looks like facing me right now was a bad idea." Zato pointed out.

"The hell… I thought your shadow couldn't stand my lightning." Sin confused. His body starts to feel heavy from using too much energy into that attack.

"It's because of how much time has passed. Look at the sky." Zato pointed up revealing that it's already dark out here.

"It's nighttime already? Wait, does that mean…?" Sin paused not wanting to say what he just thought of out loud.

"Yes, my powers along with my shadow monster grows stronger the more darkness I'm in and can even endure your attacks even though light its one of my weakness." Zato bragged with a straight face as he starts to slowly walk toward Sin.

"Did I not tell you fighting me would be a waste of time?" Zato asked causing Sin to realize his mistake that he should've run when this bastard gave him the chance.

"Hey, tall dark and ugly!"

A gunshot was made from behind Zato and form a shadow shield behind him without even looking back, the shooter reveals herself to be Elphelt holding her gun.

"Get away from Sin!" Elphelt demanded.

"Elphelt? What are you doing here?" Sin asked surprise.

"Hmm, it would seem another Gear has appear to save you." Zato noticed as he look back at Elphelt.

"Elphelt, be careful! This guy is crazy strong with shadows, especially during dark times!" Sin warned.

"It would be wise to leave now or, huh?" Zato stopped himself as he became silent for a moment.

"Looks like fate has decided to spare you two from my shadow's hunger for tonight." Zato said confusing the two as he sinks down into the shadow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You're just gonna leave like that?" Sin asked.

"I've been called to go elsewhere, but I'm sure we will meet again, Half-Gear." Zato smirked before disappearing into the darkness.

"Sin! Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Elphelt asked as she quickly run to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just exhausted though I guess it's a good thing he decided to leave." Sin chuckled.

"Hey, thanks for coming to my rescue, you were totally badass back there." Sin smiled making Elphelt smile while blushing.

"S-Sure, now let's get back you home." Elphelt stuttered as she helps Sin up and they talk together while her heart is beating faster than normal.

"(There's no doubt about it… I'm totally in love with Sin!)" Elphelt thought squealed.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sin has meet and fought Zato-1 with almost everything he got and the mysterious shadow man triumph over the boy and would've finish Sin off if Elphelt hadn't shown up to save him, though I think the fight still would've gone to Zato's favor if he was "called" to be somewhere. I'm sure this experience will help Sin realize that there are other strong Gears like Sol to face in the future while Elphelt has fully realize her feelings for Sin, let just hope she doesn't go overboard with that.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun Time at the Arcade!**

Sin is seen in his classroom with his arms stretch out the window and clapping the chalkboard erasers together to clean up all the chalk off, today is his turn doing the cleaning of the classroom like making sure the chalkboard is clean and the desks are polished.

"Okay, I think that should be all for today." Sin sighed in relief that he is finish with cleaning the classroom and grab his school bag.

"I see you're done with the cleaning." Elphelt noticed how the classroom looks right now as she walks in.

"Hey Elphelt, yeah, just finished." Sin nodded.

"Hmm, you look a little exhausted. Did you get enough sleep?" Elphelt asked.

"I guess you could say I'm still having trouble with sleeping since that fight with Zato two weeks ago." Sin confessed.

"I see, that was your first fight against another Gear, and I looked very strong too. I was worried about if he had stay to continue fighting." Elphelt said.

"Me too, we were lucky that he got called away or something. I gave that fight everything I had, and I couldn't even land a scratch on him, he also had the darkness advantage too with the night sky and all." Sin pointed out. He also wonders about if there are other Gears as strong as Zato or perhaps stronger.

"Well, I think we need to get our mind off about Zato and fighting other Gears at the moment." Elphelt said thinking of an idea.

She hope to use this opportunity to get closer to Sin hoping to lay some hints to him about her love to him, ever since that night after saving him from Zato's attack she wouldn't stop thinking about Sin as he always appear in her head and her heart beats faster with a simple imagine of his handsome face and cute grin along with the awesome eyepatch. She gotten to know Sin better for the past two months like his favorite things to do and then an idea pop into her head of where they should go to, it's perfect and believe she can make this work in her favor.

"Hey Sin, how about we go to the arcade together?" Elphelt suggested.

"The arcade, huh? That sounds like a blast, I was always feel cheer up whenever I go there." Sin smiled, agreeing to the idea.

"Great, I'll go tell Ram that I'll be home later." Elphelt winked.

"Really? I was kinda hoping she could come with us, maybe help her be more open on her emotions on the outside, you know? Consider how her expression is most of the time and all." Sin explained, wanting Ramlethal to experience some fun time like at the arcade.

"Aw, that is so nice of you! But Ram have to finish the science project homework she has been assigned to." Elphelt mentioned.

"Oh, okay, guess we can go another time." Sin shrugged.

"Great, I'll go inform her and meet you at the front gate." Elphelt excited, leaving the classroom through powerwalking and some skips too.

"Uh, that girl sure is full sunshine and rainbows." Sin chuckled.

**(With Ramlethal)**

Ramlethal out putting in her school shoes in her little shoe-locker and picking up a small box which has the material she needs for her science project, inside the box has three potted plants with three different fertilizers and three bottles of liquid as well. Her assignment is to see what reaction and effect the plants will get from the fertilizers mixing in with the different liquids to see if they could either make them strong better or kill them.

"Hey, Ram!" Elphelt called out to her twin sister, running up to her.

"Hello sister, ready to go home for the day?" Ramlethal asked as she is prepared herself.

"Actually, I came to tell you that I'll be coming home late because I'm going to be hanging out with Sin to the arcade." Elphelt informed.

"The arcade, that is the place where all the "Cool kids" hang out, right?" Ramlethal asked curious.

"Huh, maybe, I mean Sin goes there sometime and he's been feeling down since that fight with Zato. So, I thought about doing something to cheer him up." Elphelt explained cheerfully.

"I see, very well, I will head home by myself while you go to the arcade with Sin. Tell him I said have a good time for me." Ramlethal nodded.

"Sure thing, he was actually hoping that you would come as well to help you with your expression on emotions." Elphelt mentioned.

"I'll consider going there with him should I feel the need to. Farewell." Ramlethal said before walking away heading out of the schoolground.

She then stops as she just remembers something and turns around to face Elphelt.

"I just remember that you two were supposed to be training with Sol-Sensei today, be sure to inform him that you're not coming in today." Ramlethal advised.

"Oh, that's right! Thanks!" Elphelt thanked and quickly took out her phone sending a text message to Sol about she and Sin not coming in for training today. Once she sent the message, she skips around a little exciting in a happy shout.

"Yes, the day will be just me and Sin, all alone together!' Elphelt squealed exciting.

"Okay, calm down, Elphelt. This will just be a friendly hangout between a boy and a girl, nothing serious about love… yet." Elphelt smiled as her face is blushing a little.

**(Arcade)**

"Okay, here we are, Play Time Arcade!" Sin introduced Elphelt to the arcade place he loves to go to and escort her to the inside.

The white-haired girl gasps of amazement on how fun and awesome the place is with all the sorts of game to see here like video games with the control sticks and the ones where you can drive in a race, games with winning tickets and using them to gain prizes, and there's even eating area where folks can enjoy some good pizza and other food they have here.

"Wow, this place looks amazing! I never thought that an arcade would be something so full of life and other cool stuff!" Elphelt smiled looking around.

"You never been to an arcade before? What about when you were a kid?" Sin asked.

"…I didn't exactly had a good childhood growing to where me and Ramlethal grew up, it wasn't bad either, it just that we never got to do most things that any children would do when they want to have fun." Elphelt explained.

"Sounds like your parents don't even know what is like to have fun." Sin guessed.

"For as long as I can remember, it has always just been me, Ramlethal, and our mom who always did her best to raise us. Though she has always been more focus on our Gear abilities than our own life, she also has a strange way of seeing humans in a different way, but I can't remember what it was." Elphelt said.

"I bet she's the overprotective parent who would worry if her daughter is hanging out with a guy." Sin joked.

"I wouldn't know about that since me and Ramlethal ran away." Elphelt blurted out.

"What?! You two ran away from your own mom!" Sin gasped.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking about it." Elphelt looked hurt upon remembering the reason why she and Ramlethal ran away from home.

Sin wanted to know more Elphelt about her past but seeing how uncomfortable and scared from the look in her eyes, he decided not to and focus on why they are here in the first place.

"Okay, how about we just have fun here like we came here to." Sin nodded.

Elphelt nodded glad that friend/crush understand, and they went into the arcade to play.

They start playing some skee balls, rolling some of the balls to go into whatever number they can manage to gain the highest points though Elphelt ends rolling the ball too fast that it bounce off the protection fence and it hit her on the forehead causing her to wince in pain while Sin laughs a little. Racing game to see who can clear the course than the others as Sin has ten wins and Elphelt only manage to win one as the other times her drive skills in this game is bad as she kept crashing into things. The next game they played is a basket ball shooting the balls into the hoops to earn more tickets for whatever prize Elphelt would want, but the cheerful girl isn't doing so well as she keeps hitting the outer ring of the hoop that deflect the ball back hitting her right in the face. Elphelt choose to play a dancing video game next, they stomp their foot on the matching shape and symbols that is on the screen while the play is music and they are rocking the game moving faster with their superspeed and reflexes, performing a pose together in the finale after clearing the level.

Next they try playing a gun shooting game as Sin never try playing something like this before and it is very hard to aim and shoot at the monsters, but what surprises him the most is that Elphelt is doing even better than all the other games they played almost like she has a naturally skills in this kind of game. Elphelt blasted the last of the monsters getting the newest and highest score in the game as some of the kids and teens are all shock of seeing how good she is then they cheer as they start calling her the "Gun Game Queen" chanting her name like a celebrity.

Soon they decided to have a little snack break like a few slices of pizza, unnoticed to them as that the cheese stretches between their own slices and try to eat the whole thing though they quickly realize their lips were about to touch each other quickly separating snapping the stretchy cheese part away as their face turns a little red. Though Elphelt secretly hoped that they would have kept going and have their first kiss together, but she then thought that kind of moment should during a special occasion like on an actual date and prey that day will come soon.

After a few hours of playing some games, they decided to call it a day and turn in the tickets they collected from the other games and Elphelt made her choice by getting a teddy bear dress like a pirate as her prize.

"Wow, I had such a great time!" Elphelt smiled and hugging her pirate bear tightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I certainly did, and it felt great hanging out there again." Sin smiled.

"I am definitely going to come back here with Ram when we get the chance!" Elphelt excited, hoping Ramlethal will come.

"And I'll bring along some of my friends so you can get to know them and be friends too." Sin said.

"That's actually wonderful, the more the merrier as the old saying goes." Elphelt gigged.

They walk together through the streets until they reach a certain road where the pathway is split in opposite directions as Sin's home is to the right while Elphelt's home is on the left path.

"I know you don't want to talk about your mom, but I can probably guess that she doesn't care how you and Ram thinks or want in your life." Sin said.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why me and Ram ran away, she wanted us to become powerful to make the world "Hers" to have the people follow her will or something like that. I just couldn't bare the thought of wanting to hurt anybody." Elphelt stated, looking up at the sky.

"Not to innocent people, I'm sure and you did look awesome with that gun of yours when you use it during training with Uncle Sol." Sin complimented.

"Well, I guess that's one good thing mom did for us." Elphelt giggled.

"I really had a great time, Sin. Thank you." Elphelt smiled and lean closer to Sin to kiss him on the cheek.

"See you at school." Elphelt said and walk away to her home.

Sin just stood there utterly shock and his face is turning into a slightly darker shade of red almost like a tomato and his jaw is drop wide open as his eyes are widen too, his mind only took five full minute to register what just happened and he could only think of one word to describe about this.

"Wow!" Sin said.

**(With Ky and Sol)**

"So, did you find out anything out Zato?" Ky asked his long-time friend about the Zato his son faced.

"Sorry, but I didn't find anything much about the guy besides he used to be a lab rat for an experiment that was used to create the Gears years ago probably a little of the time before you were born." Sol sighed as he snaps his finger causing a little fire to ignite and light up his cigar.

"I figured as much, still he sounds like the merciful kind of guy who wouldn't strike down an enemy when they're weaken, and he did gave Sin a warning about his power." Ky noted the things Sin told him about with the fight against Zato.

"But he probably would've beat Sin to a bloody pulp if he didn't walk away letting him live, I can tell that guy is a professional when it comes to fighting and killing too." Sol pointed out.

"You are right about that. Zato must've been contacted by a telepath, meaning there's someone commanding Zato and perhaps that someone is strong too." Ky feared that whoever this mysterious foe is might be powerful than he and Sol could handle.

"Let's not get our panties in a twist, we've dealt with worst shit before and I'm sure this bastard will be no different once I burn him to Hell." Sol smirked, making Ky to sigh.

"Confident even in the worst possible moments, but I know how serious you can be at times." Ky commented.

"Just want to make sure, Dizzy isn't going to fight with us, right?" Sol asked.

"Sol, are you worry that she might lose control like last time?" Ky asked back, as well as hoping that his wife doesn't get involve in any fighting at all.

"Something like that, but I'm actually referring if we'll need her in the fight against this enemy. I'm not sure why, but something in my gut is telling me that we'll need her help." Sol explained, taking the cigar out of his mouth and crush it in his hand, burning it into ashes and dump the ashes into the nearest trashcan.

"Sol, as long as I have known you, your gut has never been wrong most of the time and I fear that Dizzy will have to fight as well." Ky looked down shame and sad that he may have to ask his wife to use her Gear powers again.

"Which is why I'm going to increase the difficult of my training with those kids, we're going to need ever hand we get to fight back." Sol stated.

**(Unknown Location)**

"Yes, yes, yes, I see. That's good, very good need, be sure to have all the preparations that is required exactly everything on the list and no short cuts either as we wouldn't want to draw in too much attention to ourselves now, would we? And be on the look out for anyone who might get in the way, so you already know what to do." A young man said fast and steady talking through his cellphone. His appearance is covered in shadow except for two white circles.

"_Of course, you did hire me for that very purpose and so, I will my utmost best to make sure the plan goes smoothly." _Zato's voice said.

"Excellent! I can hardly wait for the day to come when all the Gears will be gathered in one place, somewhere where they can feel safe from hiding among the humans, but that place will also serve as their cage as well for my master." The young man smirked.

"_I will be waiting for any more orders from you, Bedman." _Zato said before hanging up.

The young man Zato called him Bedman chuckles a bit before getting in the laughing of a madman.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sin sure had a fun time at the arcade with Elphelt giving her the first good experience of going to the arcade playing some video games and now he knows about her feelings to her, at least a little as he is not entirely sure about how he feels for her, but he will soon. And now it is shown the Zato is working for someone just as Ky and Sol predicted as they will have to be prepare for the worst.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
